goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Behavior Chart Day
Transcript *Emmaleigh Belmont: Good Morning Class, today is Behavior Chart Day. The Color will stay white and I will change if you do good or bad. Chart begins now. *Garry Dingo: You Mean Color Cards are crap (Laughs) *Emmaleigh Belmont: Garry Dingo, cut it out this instant, I will change it to yellow! *Ringu: Hey, How dare you give Garry Dingo a yellow card, swap it back to red right now or I will bite you to death! *Emmaleigh Belmont: No way Ringu, I will change your card into Yellow, and I will change Garry Dingo's card into orange! *Belmont then becomes Shocked as she heard Punching and Kicking from Specimen 6 beating up Yuna Minami offscreen *Yuna Minami: (Screams in Female Corrin's star ko Voice from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) He beat me up 5 times! *Emmaleigh Belmont: All right, Who has beaten up Yuna Minami 5 times? *Kohtaro Minami: It was Specimen 6 who beaten up my Sister, I saw that! *Emmaleigh Belmont: It looks like Kohtaro Minami is Correct, Specimen 6 will go to red, and I will switch his card to red! *Specimen 6: Just great! I got red! *Emmaleigh Belmont: And Kohtaro Minami, since you saw what Specimen 6 did to your sister, you're card is blue, and Yuna Minami, I'm sorry of Specimen 6 beaten you up, How about I switch your card into blue just like you're brother to make you feel better. *Yuna Minami: Thank you, I can do strength and speed once again! *Goldie: HEY, HOW DARE YOU SWITCH MY FRIEND'S CARD INTO A BAD CARD, SWITCH BACK INTO GOOD CARDS NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU AND HAVE SPECIMEN 6 STICK A NEEDLE IN YOUR EYE!!! *Emmaleigh Belmont: Never you bad girl, I will switch your cards into brown! *Goldie: That's it! *punches Azura's Face by pointing at her *Azura: Oh my god! Goldie, How dare you punch my face! Emmaleigh Belmont, Goldie punched my face! *Emmaleigh Belmont: That's it, I will switch Goldie's card into gun metal, and Azura, since you saw what Goldie did, I will change your card into Pink. Ok, I will be back in the bathroom, and if there's something wrong, call me. *Belmont leaves as Garry Dingo, Ringu, Specimen 6 and Goldie get their laptops out and log in to Deviantart *Goldie: Hey guys, I have a good idea. *Ringu: What is it? *Goldie: How about we upload pornographic pictures of Yuna Minami, Azura, Lucina, Female Corrin and Princess Oriana? *Specimen 6: Good idea. *(20 minutes later) *Ringu: Yes, we finally finished the picture now to send it to Azura's Ipod. *(Goldie, Specimen 6, Ringu and Garry Dingo send their artwork to Azura) *Goldie: Hey Azura, check out this artwork we made of you, Yuna Minami, Lucina, Female Corrin and Princess Oriana. * Category:Behavior Charts Day Category:Series featured Yuna and Kohtaro Minami Category:Goldie (Goldie and Bear)'s grounded days Category:Specimen 6's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Azura gets ungrounded days Category:Kohtaro Minami's ungrounded adventures Category:Ringu (Spooky's House of Jumpscares) gets grounded Category:Garry Dingo's grounded days Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons